Council of Wisdom
Council of Wisdom The Council of Wisdom are a group of the most powerful people in the Grey Dimension that decide to go to war, where to colonize, and who will be deemed a superhero and admitted into the Protectors. "This council represents many ancient beings. Many vast powers that show us the past, present and future. Our team of excellence and ... wisdom will triumph over evil and oversee all that is good." ~ White Stag. History The Council of Wisdom was first formed by Merlin. Merlin gave a message to a knight in the Timeless Kingdom to give to his third and most successful apprentice, Yulvanx. Yulvanx brought this information to the Protectors of Earth a group of five superheroes with strong powers. The first council consisted of the three leaders, White Stag, Nightsong, and Yulvanx, and three minor members, Thornblood, Midas, and Harmony. After superheroes sprung up across the globe Admiral Gerald Woodrow took five of the most powerful superheroes and with himself joined the Council. The Council now also consisted of Admiral Woodrow, Hypernova, Summoner, Khnum, Radar Man, and Spark Knight. When entrusted with overseeing and approving superheroes Radar Man who wasn't powerful enough to hold his own against rejected heroes and Thornblood who took too long to make important decisions and was easily persuaded were removed from the Council. To form the final Council of Wisdom, Admiral Woodrow died with Radar Man taking the axe of Sherrock to defeat Accur in the Celestial War. White Stag White Stag and Nightsong were the most powerful in the group. White Stag was the lighter half who had the power to see visions of the future. White Stag gained his powers from an accident were at a science fair with his younger brother, Willy Kingsley, they entered the Vortex Dimension through a portal. Rarsollas was murdered in the First Dimension War and Thomas Kingsley was covered in Rarsollas' blood. This gave him is Celestial powers. Willy was lost in the battle and came upon the Vortex. Willy, Erotin, and Dr. Century were the only people to ever inhabit the Vortex. Like Erotin took from the Vortex the power of sorrow and Dr. Century took with him the power of time, Willy lived in the Vortex for thirty years and found a great understanding of Chance and Wisdom. White Stag returned home once Mersollas became the Gate Master. Thirty-five years later Willy returned and became the mob boss, Jackrabbit, or known to Summoner as the one he couldn't defeat. Nightsong Nightsong and White Stag were the most powerful on the group. Nightsong was the darker side who had the power to inflict serious pain through telekinetic powers. Nightsong gained her powers from a river in San Diego. Eve Telesko, a sweet young girl that was the pastor's daughter, was sitting by the river bank picking dandelions when she fell asleep she woke up with rain pouring down. The river started to overflow but Nightsong couldn't swim. She started drowning and found herself in hell. Satan told her that she would have a second chance at life if every Sunday she would skip church and sacrifice one of the family hens to him. She did this for two months until her father had a heart attack. The murdered hen wouldn't flow below the Earth like it normally did so Eve sat there until Midnight. Satan had sent a messenger, Thermill, to bring the hen to him. Nightsong caught the Toratiss God of Fire off his guard and knocked him out. She descended into hell where she found a pile of documents that stated the hens were going to power Thermill back to life instead of Satan being sacrificed. Eve continued on and found Satan making the same deal with her father before Eve picked up a fire-poker and killed Satan. She could not save her father but she continued back to Earth. While she was gone Cerberus, Satan's head guard, was sent to kill her mother and he succeeded. Nightsong would forever be afraid of water and if she was thrown into it she would surely be killed. Yulvanx Yulvanx was the third apprentice of Merlin. It was common practice for each wizard to have four apprentices one would become the teacher and one would be executed the other two would lose their powers. Merlin's first apprentice was a little weaker than Yulvanx. She was born at the time of the Salem Witch Trials in Salem. The first apprentice was killed in the Trials. The second apprentice was the weakest and was sacrificed to give Yulvanx the ability to not age or contract human illnesses. The final apprentice was King Arthur who after the death of the first decided not to become a wizard anyway. Yulvanx was given information about the threat the world would soon see. Yulvanx created the Council and had five apprentices. Malcolm Slitton, who died in the Celestial War; Kailee Seriff, who married other wizard and apprentice James Jones III who was the third and most powerful apprentice and Kailee gave birth to the most powerful wizard ever Sullivan "Yully" Jones; then came Endre, a wicked wizard who sided with Accur in the Celestial War but after Accur killed Malcolm begged Yulvanx for mercy and was enlisted in D.A.C.E.; and finally there was Dexter Black, human son of Accur who was a great friend of Yully Jones. Summoner Blake Shields was an astronaut in the Theseus Program. After Dr. Tempus blow the shuttle up, he was sucked into Minotaur, a black hole, with the body of his friend Nick Brass who would have made it if not impaled by the shuttle's debris. Minotaur was really a portal to the Vortex Dimension where Mersollas trained Blake in the ways of the Vortex. Blake returned home and used a portal to summon the bodies of his dead companions of the Theseus Program and was dubbed Summoner by a child. Summoner constantly fought learners of the Vortex and also killed mob bosses like Domingo Pujols and Revet. The only person who was either that was killed by Summoner was Jackrabbit who was too clever. Harmony Harmony is an alien from a planet where no war has ever existed. Her planet was invaded by Erotin and they all became slaves. Harmony couldn't take the violence and brutal conditions so, like on Uranus many years later, she started a rebellion. Harmony's father and older brother were killed which taught her about war and her rebellion was ended when Erit in left to find Eerth who he had sensed was injured. Harmony left her people to find warriors but instead found Earth. Harmony decided while Earth has flaws there were truly good people like her father and brother so she stayed on Earth until the Second Dimension War. Midas Tad Keklin was a workaholic who never saw his family. He lived his wife and son but had a job in the mob were it was very serious. Tad decided that everything he did would be for his family and became very rich by working hard. As he grew richer he saw his family more and rose in status. Not before long, he was a high target and a bomb was dropped on his mansion to take his fortune. If Tad had been there instead of at a bar with Cerberus he would've been able to use his new technology from Cerberus that allowed his to fire magma from a ray gun to save them. Tad told himself like King Midas with his fortune he would learn and avenge his family. Midas is on the darker side of the Council and is Nightsong's only friend. Together they took out Cerberus after Midas realized Cerberus ordered the attack on his house. Hypernova Hypernova is the son of Rarsollas. He was gifted with Gate Master powers but was able to use them as a free man. Hypernova used his powers to command armies against the Darkest Demons. Hypernova is known as the Galaxy Prince because he was the one to hunt and capture all of the Darkest Demons and keep them locked away in the Vortex Dimension. Just before the war started to break out, Hypernova suspected that Rartor, Gate Master of the Black Dimension, had been compromised. He learned that both Rartor and Sufsed, Gate Master of the White Dimension had created a hidden pathway to the Grey Dimension called Odysseus. Rartor who was close with Rarsollas gave up his life to create Minotaur. Hypernova used Odysseus to go down to Earth to find heroes. He became a hero quickly and was too powerful not to become a member of the Council of Wisdom. Spark Knight Lihen Verss was a warrior in the Toratiss tribe. Many of the people were dying of a disease and no one could be helped because the Gods were fighting a war. Everybody was mad at the Gods and started to believe in Christianity. Verss stayed Toratiss. One day, he wandered through the valleys of the mountain and found Accur and Garrigan the God of Darkness and Creation with the God of Light. Garrigan gave Verss his Light blasts a bolt of lightning and told Spark Knight the war was not yet over. Spark Lnight infused the bolt with a traditional chief's blade but attached with it the soul of Captain Hedsward, a white captain who save Verss many times that had been in the mountains swarmed and shot with arrows so many times he called Captian Porcupine. Spark Knmight waited in the Altar Cave for hundreds of years until Sherrock awoke had started the Celsetial War. Due to his knowledge of older times he was given a seat at the Council. Khnum Khnum is the ram-headed Egyptian God. Khnum was given a seat on the Council because of how well he taught Seth Ramsey to be Pharaoh. Also he was a successful leader of The Sand Ninjas so he was good as a military strategist. Khnum had a son called Kniall Rahms who became the third and final Pharaoh and dyed like Khnum in the Second Dimension War.